An Iron Love
by IntelligentWolf
Summary: While teaching his 3rd grade class, Harry gets a visit from an old friend, and it's not very good news, actually it's bad news. Not good at summaries or titles , but Harry and Tony are already in an established relationship, based in Iron Man 1 and after all the books, not Canon! Slash Sorry for long breaks between chapters, real life gets in the way, hope you understand!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I hope you like this new story of mine! It was slightly inspired by _Of Technology and Botany_ by Rasberry Jo, but you will find many differences, also my writing style is slightly like of _The Road_ but with punctuation, character descriptions (A little bit XD) and distinctions of where people talk and stuff! Also, if it feels rushed, sorry I was writing most of this before school on my iPod and when the bell rang, I had to quickly put it away before teachers saw, and I would soon loose motivation to write until something reminded me of it!**

**ENJOY, and draw fan art if you want, and send me a PM with a link to it! But write the link like this www (DOT) google (DOT) com, otherwise it won't show up!**

**Now enjoy! And if characters sound OOC, it's because 1) I can't remember how some characters act sometimes, or 2) It's how they act in my story or 3) I got lazy (Which is rarely)**

**And most of the names (Both first and last) are from famous characters from TV shows and movies, want to guess?**

* * *

><p>"Okay, I have a trick for all of you to remember. Let's look at these two equations, two times nine and also nine times nine." He wrote the two equations on the board, the chalk squeaking and clacking as he did so, "Now, they look different, right? Yes, because they are, now, what is two times nine?" Some of the class raised their hands, "Gregory?"<p>

"Eighteen?"

"Yes!" He shouted, but not loud enough to disturb the other classes, "Eighteen, now, what's nine times nine?" A few students raised their hands, "Bella?" He turned back to the board to write.

"Eighty-One!" she said smugly, looking at Gregory with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Correct, but you lose your house points for picking on a fellow student." He smirked when a few kids groaned at this. He used his old House system from Hogwarts to keep third grade students behaving. He walked over to a glass jar and pulled out a few red colored stones from the see through gold jar. He put in a few green stones into the silver jar, "Now, nine times two is eighteen and nine times nine is eighty-one, what do we see from that?" He looked around, "Anyone?" No hands, "Well, look at the answers... What's different?" A lone hand rose, "Yes?"

"They're the same just flipped?" The boy asked.

"What's the same, Mr. DiNozzo?" Harry rose an eyebrow.

"The numbers in the answers?"

"Exactly!" He took a few bronze colored stones from his pocket and tossed them in the blue jar, "They're the same numbers, just flipped. Now, when you're having trouble on these two questions, remember what you learned here, if two times nine is eighteen then... Nine times nine is eighty-one, if you CAN'T remember that, then look here," He pointed to the two in the top equation, "Two times nine. Look here," He slammed his hand on the board under the two, "Two nines! If you have two nines, all you do is...?"

"FLIP EIGHTEEN!"

"Very good, well done, class! That concludes our math session, now onto scien-". A knock came on the door, "Excuse me for one moment, class?" He walked to the back and smiled at his family pictures on his desk, especially one from his last date, and opened the door, "Rhodey? What's going on, what happened?"

"Harry... I'm sorry, but Ton-". He sighed before continuing,"Can we talk about this in the hall?"

"Sure, class, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, OK?" Harry left with Rhodey outside, as he closed the door, the class ran to the door, "What's wrong, Rhodey?"

"Tony... his humvee was hit by enemy fire, from what we can see, the soldiers were dead."

"And Tony?" He wrung his hands together and felt the ring on his left hand pinching his skin.

"His body wasn't found. He's been put down as M.I.A. until we know for sure when we have more information." Harry blinked away a few tears before just breaking down and clutching Rhodey in a hug. James Rhodes was not only Tony's best friend and best man for the, what was supposed to be, the bonding ceremony, for Harry and the Stark Enterprises CEO.

The tabloids had a hell of a time with that story, the first one was "Stark denied by Black Haired Beauty." which caused Harry to be annoyed until they said, "Tony Stark, Playboy turned Gay?". Harry had burned at least twenty copies of the magazine before he felt better. When Tony publicly humiliated himself trying to ask Harry out on a date, (it was embarrassing for everyone involved (except for Harry, he thought it was hilarious)) that he said yes to a date. A few months later, they were engaged. **(AN: Sorry, but it's NOT FAIRY TALES, this happened to my grandparents and they are STILL together, 49 YEARS OF MARRIAGE! True story!)**. Rhodey brought Harry back to the present, saying they needed to get back to work. Harry nodded and wiped his eyes with a tissue Rhodey gave him before turning back to the class, who hurriedly ran back to their seats. He opened the door and said,

"All right, get to work, grab your goggles and baking soda and head to your volcanoes, NO VINNY, DON'T DRINK THE VINEGAR.". The class, not used to Mr. Potter shouting, turned to look at him, "Keep working class, and get everything set up." Harry turned back to Rhodey and hugged him again, "Thank you."

"No problem, Harry." Rhodey hugged him back and turned around, but before he left, he turned around and said, "Tony has gotten out of thicker scrapes before, this just happens to be the thickest and most dangerous he's ever faced." Harry nodded and closed the door behind Rhodey. When he turned back around, he saw his students looking at him.

"Mr. Potter?" A student, Marty, dared to approach his teacher.

"Yes, Marty?"

"Mr. Stark will be OK, right?" Harry sighed and ruffled the kid's hair.

"I hope so, Marty. I hope so."

* * *

><p>Harry drove his Ducati (a gift from Tony) into Tony's garage and heard J.A.R.V.I.S. voice.<p>

_"Good afternoon, Harrison, I trust the students behaved?"_

"Well, Vinny almost drank the vinegar again."

_"Oh you poor thing."_ Jarvis said sarcastically (or as sarcastic as an AI can get). Harry chuckled before Jarvis asked, _"How are you feeling?"_ Harry looked directly into the camera and said with pain in his voice,

"Terrible, in denial... Jarvis, take your pick." He walked up the stairs to see Pepper watching the news, "Mute.". Pepper turned to see Harry walking over. She made room on the couch while wiping her eyes. He walked over and sat down next to her. Pepper looked over at Harry and asked.

"You didn't cry?"

"I did, and I will again."

"When?"

"Right now..." She rubbed his back as he leaned forward with his face in his hands, sobbing. Pepper leaned over and rubbed his back as he cried. She pulled him over and let him cry on her shoulder, grabbing a few tissues Dummy had brought up for them. He blew his nose and sighed.

"Everyone I get close to dies... My parents, Sirius, Remus, everyone-"

"Harry, you know that's not true! Rhodey and I are still here!" He nodded and smiled a little at Pepper.

"I know, but... still." Pepper kissed Harry's brow. He was like her little brother, she hated seeing him in pain.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so kind of short... OK REALLY Short, like 1,200 words tops, but that's mostly all I can write sometimes. It was originally 5,000 words, but I thought it was moving to fast!<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**And in the next chapter, I'll tell you where the student's names came from!**

**And anybody willing to be my beta for me, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I did NOT expect the alerts, favorites for both the story AND me, in such a short amount of time, I'm honored! I also like the reviews I got, though there were, what, ONLY 2? PLEASE, if you like my story enough to fave and subscribe, PLEASE TELL ME _WHY_ YOU DO, even if it's one that says "I LIKE HARRY AND TONY TOGETHER, YAY!" it makes my day :D**

**Now, I can't remember if I mentioned this in my last chapter, but Harry teaches 3rd graders, and his teaching schedule is based off of what I can remember from MY third grade teacher, the teaching style is sort of based off of my 1st grade teacher with the "different houses" but in 1st grade our names were on clothes pins and they were actually to keep us from being rude to both our classmates, the teacher, and if we were bad, we moved down one level, but with Harry's case, they lose the points, or gems that were in the last chapter.**

**Anyway, back to the story! :D**

**And if anyone is willing to be my beta, PLEASE TELL ME, and also tell me how well you write and what your grammar skills are!**

**Again, tell me if characters are OOC or do something they normally don't! AND REMEMBER, HARRY AND TONY ARE ENGAGED, Harry's allowed a few sobs here and there!**

**I also forgot the disclaimer! OOPS! Harry is owned by J.K. Rowling, Tony Stark and Iron Man by Marvel comics and Stan Lee. Both are owned by Disney as well. (Don't believe me? Look it up! It's true!)**

**Also, if you ever see, "Miami, California" instead of Malibu, TELL ME, I ALWAYS get those two confused for some reason! And any names that I got messed up tell me as well.**

**Some of this chapter might be boring filler, BUT DON'T SKIP IT! We see what happens to Tony, and also how Harry's dealing with everything! Sorry for any swearing, it's rated T here!**

* * *

><p>The next day, JARVIS woke Harry up by opening the blinds in Tony's room and telling him the weather and temperature outside. Harry rolled over, thinking Tony would be there, but was met by an open bed. He grabbed Tony's pillow and started crying. He breathed in Tony's scent from the pillow, machine oil and <em>very <em>expensive cologne.

"JARVIS?"

_"Yes, sir?"_

"Contact the school, and tell them I won't be in today. The sub should have the class do their book work for Language Arts, with their book, _Little House on the Prairie_, **(I think I read this book in 3rd grade, can't remember though XD)** more multiplication worksheets, watch the movie Bill Nye for science, and study for the social studies test tomorrow." Harry said, cuddling more into the pillow.

_"Certainly sir. What if you feel better to go back to school during the day?" _ Harry glared at the camera,_"I'll take that as a no."_ JARVIS said. After a few seconds, he said, _"E-mail sent to Principle Brooks."_

"Thanks, JARVIS." Harry pulled the covers back over his head and fell back asleep against Tony's pillow on his side of the bed.

* * *

><p>Happy Hogan was worried about his boss, but he was also worried about Harry. This affected all of them, but not as much as the four of them, Harry, Pepper, Rhodey, and himself. The news didn't help either with their many rumors on what happened and their exaggerations. He was sitting next to Pepper as they waited for Harry to come down for his ride to school when JARVIS informed them that Harry wouldn't be going to school. Pepper just nodded and said, "Thank you." Happy thought about it for a moment, then asked Pepper,<p>

"Harry's a wizard, Pepper, why can't he just go and get him?" Pepper sighed and looked at him.

"Because Afghanistan is like the Bermuda Triangle myth, when the ships reached the Triangle, they disappeared right? Along with the planes and everything that went through it? Well Afghanistan is like that, but it's real when it comes to magic. Harry described it to me once, he said the magic was so wild, and crazy, that trying to go with a team of wizards and witches would be futile. Plus it's also a war zone." Happy nodded. They both heard someone coming down the stairs and saw Harry, still in his pajamas, carrying Tony's pillow, and looking half-asleep. The fire-place, built by magic, whooshed as a red-haired girl stepped out. Harry looked up.

"Oh, Harry, I just heard about it on the news!" Ginny Knox, nee Weasley, ran over to Harry and gave him one of the famous Weasley Women Hugs. He put his head on her shoulder and the tears started coming again.

After the final battle, both Harry and Ginny felt that they were moving to fast, and also Harry needed to get away from her brother, Ron. After the battle, Harry told them he like guys, and Ron, being Ron, freaked out and started spouting off swears, and how gays were evil. Hermione was understanding, but she thought he would marry Ginny and be normal like he always wanted. Her logical mind couldn't handle that his version of normal changed after all their years together. After Ron stormed out of the common room, he explained to Hermione that nothing changed and that he was still her friend, but she said she needed time to think, and left as well. Harry, after telling the rest of the Weasley's and his friends good-bye, stopping by his parent's, Sirius, Remus and Tonks' graves **(SORRY HAD TO)** he left England and didn't stop traveling all around the world until he reached Malibu, California.

There he met Tony Stark. He was walking down a street near Tony's favorite club, and he caught Tony's eye. Tony, slightly inebriated(Drunk), thought Harry was a girl, and started flirting. Harry, being 5'10" from the abuse he got from his relatives' care of putting children in cupboards and no proper food intake, was enraged. He had his short black hair, that still wouldn't lay flat, and had the build of a seeker, he had no hips or chest to speak of, so he just blew him off and walked away, seeing the flashes of cameras. The second time he ran into Tony, it was at a fundraiser for his school, one whole year after the "Black haired beauty" tabloid. He saw Tony there and rolled his eyes, knowing he'd be the biggest benefactor. Since he was a teacher, he had to attend, plus the students wanted a picture of him at the fundraiser with Tony. They didn't know it would be in the magazines again, under the headline _Tony Stark, Playboy turned Gay?_ with AGAIN, Tony hitting on Harry, but not drunk, just being a jerk.

After a few "unexpected" meetings with Tony and Harry at random places, like the grocery store, Borders, movies, he finally got the nerve to ask Harry out on a date... albeit it was embarrassing. Everything went wrong from the way he presented himself, the sky-writer he hired couldn't fly at _all_, and the guy who was hired to buy the flowers, got the wrong order. Harry thought it was funny, and said yes anyway. And, as they say, the rest was history!

Ginny's rubbing of his back and telling him everything would be OK brought him back to the present. Harry sighed and hugged Ginny back. After a few minutes, Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch with Harry leaning on her shoulder with her fingers running through his hair, Harry telling her everything that happened after he left, and Ginny did the same. She married a muggle, Timothy Knox, an adopted child of a magical couple, so he knew about magic, but was also up-to-date with muggle technology as the Wizarding world was WAY behind still.

"How's Ron and 'Mione?" Harry asked. Ginny sighed.

"They're married, with two kids, Hugo and Rose. Ron works as an auror, and Hermione is the librarian at Hogwarts since Madam Pince retired two years ago. She's even more strict than Pince." Harry chuckled, "They miss you though."

"Ron? Missing me? Ha." Harry said, "He called me a faggot, a poof, a queer. If he was my friend, he would have been happy that I finally came out and was brave enough to tell them!"

"He's always had a problem with change, Harry, you know this... But then again, the Weasley's temper is just as fiery as their hair." Ginny explained, "He'll come around..." Although they both didn't believe that statement.

"Harry, Everhart-" Harry stood up and walked past Pepper to shove the blond reporter out of Tony's house.

"GO AWAY, I don't WANT to talk to any reporters! Leave me alone!" He slammed the door in her face and leaned against the door. All night he was getting e-mails and phone calls from reporters, trying to get something out of him, but he knew from experience that reporters only cause trouble. He summoned his wand from his bag in his room and warded the house from reporters with a charm that would make them think of something else when they reached his house to ask him questions. He smiled at his wand, the old Holly wand, 11 inches long, with a phoenix feather core. He tapped the handle on the palm of his hand for a few seconds before getting a determined look on his face and walking upstairs. Ginny looked at the clock, it read 9:54 AM.

He came back down dressed in his work clothes and grabbed his bag and started his bike with a wave of his wand. Tony wouldn't want him to be mopey all day long. He'd want him to live his life to the fullest! Well he was. First he had to get rid of that sorry excuse for a substitute teacher.

* * *

><p>Tony and Yinsen were eating their rations for their first meal of the day when Tony asked, "Do you have a family?" Yinsen was quiet for a little bit,<p>

"Yes, I will see them when I leave here... And you, Stark?"

Tony was quiet, before answering, "Yes... a fiance, at home..."

"Oh... She-"

"He."

Yinsen nodded, "So, _he_, is your family?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah..."

The door banged open as they started playing a game of backgammon.

* * *

><p>The class cheered as Harry entered the class room and took his class back over from the sub. He explained the situation and said she'd be paid for the entire day. She sniffed and left, miffed that he came back, but she left without a fuss. Harry noticed that instead of watching the movie, she made them do a worksheet, that they didn't know how to do, it was supposed to be in two weeks! He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.<p>

"OK, class, today, we'll just watch a movie for the rest of the day, I'm not that up to teaching at the moment, and it looks like you could use a break from all this learning." They cheered, "We're going to be watching a movie on tomorrow's social studies test, so you better pay attention!" They booed and he laughed, he hooked up projector to the computer and loaded the movie. He was glad Tony could invent a computer for him that not only ran on a battery, but his magic! That was the reason why nothing technology related was blowing up in his face. His magic was more powerful than average, so instead of the muggle technology going haywire, it blew up. He almost blew up JARVIS when Tony invited him to a small private dinner!

One of the students, Miasha, or Mia as she was normally called, whispered, "I'm glad you're back, Mr. Potter."

"I'm glad I'm back too." He patted her on her back and directed her attention back to the screen. He pulled out his iPad and worked on grading one of the student's papers for Language Arts. As he pulled up a window for his email, there was a headline that said, "_Stark CEO MIA" _ He quickly closed his e-mail and leaned back in his chair. When he was done composing himself, he quickly opened his email and was surprised to see an e-mail from Hermione. He opened it,

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that this e-mail gets to you, I had someone get my laptop to run on magic, so I hope it works.  
><em>

_I miss you so much Harry, and I've told Rose and Hugo all about you, not the stuff that they learned in school, but the REAL you. They want to meet their "Uncle Harry" as they've started calling you, but when they asked Ron if we could visit you, he yelled at them to never mention you again. I told them that he was just jealous of you, and I think he really is, but I don't see why. You hated being "The Boy Who Lived" and wanted to get out of the spotlight, even if it was just for a minute!_

_I wish I could say more, but Ron just came home, if he sees me writing an e-mail to you, he's going to freak._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I hope you get the picture of your niece and __nephew_

When Harry tapped on the picture, it loaded and he saw two children, both with red hair, the girl, Rose, was clearly older, she looked about 2 years old, Hugo looked to be between 1- maybe 9 months old. He smiled and saved the photo to his iPad. He looked up and just saw the credits roll and kids starting to put books away, about to head out for their buses and rides home.

"Remember, test in social studies tomorrow, your math page is due as well, and Bill Nye for science tomorrow!" The class cheered at the mention of Bill Nye, and when the bell rang, they headed out towards the bus. Some older kids stopped by Harry's room to wave hello/good-bye to him as they left, a girl even ran up to hug him before running to catch her bus. He smiled and walked back into the room, grabbing his iPad and laptop and putting them into his bag. He picked up the science sheets the students attempted and decided to give them extra credit for trying at least. One kid even managed to get a question right, although it wasn't done the right way. Harry chuckled and put them into his bag too. He shouldered it and walked out to his bike, parked far away from the playground the kids played on and the teachers who parked like idiots. He put on his helmet and started the bike before roaring out onto the road.

He weaved through cars down the highway, dangerous, but he was a wizard, he could dodge an accident and the muggle would think he was a lucky bastard before causing a fender bender. He pulled into Tony's long driveway and pulled into the garage. He pulled off his helmet and shook his hair out, which was hanging over his ears and eyes, he let it grow out, thinking the longer length would make it flat, but was still stuck up everywhere. He set the helmet down on the bench and walked upstairs to the living room, seeing that Ginny had gone home. He felt bad that he didn't say good-bye to her before he left, but he saw a note left by Ginny,

_I know you were busy, don't feel guilty about ignoring me on your way out ;) Just take care of what you need to take care of, everything will be all right. Luna says hi, by the way, she flooed Tim, then he told her where I was, and just told him to tell me she said hi._

_Love you Harry,_

_Ginny_

Harry smiled and put the note in his pocket before heading upstairs to put his bag next to the bed. He changed out of his work clothes and into some track pants and one of Tony's smaller t-shirts before heading over to his bike in the garage and driving to a gym. He pulled into a spot next to another motorcycle and walked in, saying hi to the woman at the desk, giving her his card that said he had a membership there.

"Go right in, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you." He took his card back and locked his keys and card into a locker before grabbing a towel and walking over to a treadmill.

* * *

><p>After running for an hour on the treadmill, stretching, then boxing with one of the workers, Harry was sweaty, tired, and it was almost 6:30! He got home around 3:25 PM, school ended at 2:15, so he was there for three hours, maybe four, give or take a few minutes, he was too tired to care. He got his stuff out of the locker, and headed back home. When he pulled into the garage, he saw a few lights on upstairs. He parked his bike and ran upstairs, he narrowed his eyes when he saw who was sitting at the piano, playing a soft tune.<p>

Obediah Stane. Stark Industries' executive, and a... an acquaintance of Harry's. He didn't really trust Obediah, his gut kept yelling at him when he was around, and he always trusted his gut.

"Hey Harry." He said, still playing.

"Hi Obediah." Harry said, starting to climb the stairs to the second floor when he heard the music stop and felt Obediah's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at him.

"Are you OK? I mean, everyone's kind of left you alone, do you need to talk or anythi-"

"I'm fine, Obediah." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Sounds to me like you're not."

"Well I am, so piss off!" He took a few steps up before stopping, he sighed and said, "I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just frustrated, there's reporters hounding me with questions, my students are, well they're fine, but they know something's wrong, they're smart. I have no idea if Tony's alive, if he's OK, I-I know nothing, and it's killing me!" He sat down on the stairs and started yanking at his hair with his hands.

He was beyond frustrated, no one was telling him anything. Sure it's only been a few days, but he was his fiance! He saw Obediah sit down next to him and put his arm around his shoulders, giving him some support.

"Don't worry, Harry, when they find out what happened, we'll know too, we both know Rhodey will tell us everything, so calm down, take a deep breath." Harry did as he was told and felt a little better.

"Thanks Obie." Harry smiled at him and stood up before walking upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. Talking to Obediah actually helped him a lot, he needed to vent. After showering he changed into pajamas and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SLIGHT FILLER CHAPTER, BUT I have to study for a lab exam tomorrow and I didn't want this chapter hanging over my head, plus I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow when I'm wide awake I'll go back over it and revise.<strong>

**Sorry for no exact ages on Hugo and Rose, the Harry Potter Wiki didn't give me an exact date, only a year! Also all knowledge comes from what I know, what Wiki knows, and what my Iron Man guide knows, so it's comics _and _movies... hehehe... ANYWAY.**

**Changed J.A.R.V.I.S. to JARVIS, because that spelling takes less time!**

**If something doesn't match up with the movie or book, I CLAIM ARTISTIC LIBERTY... and a bad memory :P**

**The children's names from the last chapter!**

**Gregory Goyle**

**Isabella-go-die-in-a-hole Swan**

**DiNozzo is from VERY Special Agent ANTHONY DINOZZO!**

**Vinny, or Vincent Crabbe**

**Marty McFly from Back to the Future!**

**Congrats to ShadowWolfFang8 for getting 4/5 correct, and got a cameo in the story! I hope that was a nice surprise for you! :D  
><strong>

**Sorry for any spelling errors and grammar mistakes, FF took away the spell check, I think because I can't find it, and would like a beta to help me, but I'm also debating that getting a beta would just slow updates down by waiting for the beta to come back with the finished product... I'll think on it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SUCH A BAD AUTHOR! I LEFT MOST OF YOU STRANDED FOR A FEW MONTHS WAITING FOR MY UPDATE! SORRY, life got ahead of me, and here are the reasons**

**- I broke my elbow**** I had a very very tiny hairline fracture in my elbow and it HURT!**** If your gym teacher tells you to run backwards, PLEASE, DEAR GODS, DON'T!**

**- Also a little tiny thing in the last chapter pointed out by Alec! Apparently Harry's height is average for a man, OOPS! But as I have said, this is Fanfiction! Some stuff can be a little messed up, right? Plus, Tony was drunk, and if you saw Iron Man 2? Imagine that, but 3 times worse XD (I'm horrible to him :D) And I'm 5'10" so of course you'd get confused (especially if you're a girl XD) **

**- Also went on vacation right after Christmas, and had a few video games that I LOVE! Back to the Future the video game is a MUST for fans if you don't already have it! :D Also if you're a Portal fan, you understand, right? THE CAKE IS A LIE! I got Portal 2 for christmas... Note to self, buy Portal 1 XD**

**Anyway, I'm sorry, some of those are selfish reasons for not updating, but I also would like to point out that as an author I can write on my own terms, hope you all understand that, not that anyone sent me nasty-grams, no one did, but I would still like to point it out! Thank you for all your reviews and subscriptions and favorites! On with the show!**

_**Harry Potter is not mine and neither is Tony and his crew. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectively and they both belong to Disney even though you don't see many Marvel products out their in the Disney Stores and parks, you can blame Universal Studios who had a contract with Marvel first before Disney bought Marvel!**_

**Also some "movie lines" may be botched because I cannot remember them correctly for the life of me! And the poll questions you should answer please if you haven't already voted! I have two ties for two of the choices and so far one choice is in the lead, if so I need help cuz Batman and I have no relationship whatsoever... so if anyone knows a good Batman Wiki site, TELL ME!**

**Italics mean JARVIS is talking, just in case I don't put "Jarvis said" or something like that.**

**Also the idea of Afghanistan being like the Bermuda Triangle is an idea from **Rasberry Jo, I hope she's not mad if she finds this story! And giant surprise for you guys! :D****

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to JARVIS again telling him the temperature and weather, he got up and got ready for school when he saw on the news that Tony was still missing. It had been 5 months since they'd last seen the Stark CEO, and people were starting to lose it. Happy wasn't his usual self and started boxing out his frustration. Pepper threw herself into her work, but people could tell she missed him. Obediah was normal, but he had bags under his eyes, and Rhodey was with the "T.R.T" or "Tony Rescue Team."<p>

Over the weeks, Harry was getting cards from his old students, some said _'sorry about Tony.'_ and _'cheer up Mr. Potter!'_ They had just gotten out of school, and the date for the bonding was in a few days. Harry was back in his old classroom cleaning up, finding old notebooks and folders that his students forgot to take home. He found a giant bag of candy in one of the desks, "Vinny..." he chuckled and pulled it out of the desk and threw it in a large garbage bag.

"Harry?". He looked up and saw one of his friends, and one of the school's social workers, Mrs. Sam Watson, arms full of boxes.

"Hey, Sam, heading out?". Harry stood up and tied the black bag off and tossed it next to two others next to the door.

"Yeah, I just finished cleaning a few minutes ago, walk me to my car?"

"Sure.". Harry walked into the hallway and locked the classroom door, and helped Sam carry her things to her car.

"How are things going?"

"OK, I guess.". Harry said, seeing young teenagers roll by on skateboards, a few waving at them because they were old students of theirs.

"Just OK?"

"Well you don't expect my life to be roses right now.". The trunk to Sam's car popped open when she pressed a button on her key and he dropped the boxes into her car.

"Yeah, sorry.". She put her boxes in and closed the trunk, "Thanks for the help, Harry." she pulled him into a hug.

"You're welcome.". He hugged her back, and pulled away after a few seconds.

"You want to go get something to eat, you look thin." She asked as she poked his ribs.

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm fine.". Sam smiled and hopped into the car and turned it on, the radio cracking on.

"... I will be closing the weapons manufacturing effective immediately."

"What?" Sam and Harry looked at each other. Tony was back?

"Tony, what about your marriage to Harry Potter?". There was a short pause.

"Need to know. And you don't need to know." Tony said, Obediah started talking but Sam turned the radio off.

"Harry what do you th- Harry? HARRY?". Sam saw Harry running back inside the building, probably heading to the class to get his keys and helmet for his bike.

Sam smiled and put the car into reverse.

* * *

><p>Harry's bike weaves through the last of the reporters that were leaving the Stark home. He squeezed the breaks as the garage came into view. The bike slid into the garage and stopped a few inches from a hot rod.<p>

_"Welcome home, sir."_

"Where's Tony?"

"Harry?". He turned around and there stood Tony across the other side of the large garage. He was a little thinner than when he last saw him, wearing a dark gray tank top, dark jeans, and boots. What was really prominent was the glowing circle in the middle of his chest. Harry's breath was out of whack, from trying not to cry and the adrenaline still flowing, just stood there staring. He then started running over to Tony. Tony opened his arms, expecting him to jump into his arms and cry.

Harry stopped in front of Tony and...

Punched him.

Tony's head moved back from the force of the punch. His hand automatically went to his left eye and he shook his head before looking at Harry's face.

"YOU'VE BEEN HERE SINCE 7 THIS MORNING AND YOU DON'T EVEN CALL FIRST? I HAD TO FIND OUT THROUGH THE RADIO THAT MY FIANCE'S SAFE AND SOUND! YOU COULDN'T CALL FROM THE PLANE?"

"I had Pepper text you."

"My phone short circuited this morning, I didn't activate my back up- THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point, Tony, is that you never told me, or Rhodey, IN PERSON. I had to find out like the rest of the world!"*

Tony sighed before saying, "You're right, I'm sorry, I should have told you first.". He pulled Harry into a hug, "I was just stressed, I mean...". Harry felt Tony sigh, "It all happened so fast, and I didn't know what day would be my last, and when I finally got here, all I wanted was to just _tell __you_ but-"

"But what?"

"I don't know, my brain is still fried."

_"Must have been all those cheese burgers sir."_ JARVIS put in.

"Not funny, JARVIS." Tony's eyebrows went down but he smiled when he heard Harry chuckle, "So what's been going on in the world of Harry?" Harry chuckled again but decided to humor him.

"Well, its now the end of the school year, May, and I'm still cleaning out the classroom, third graders are so messy, I've also gotten cards that basically said that they were sorry you disappeared and for me to feel better. Also found a bag of candy in Vinny's desk." Tony kissed the top of Harry's head as he told him what has been going on, "Ginny came to visit."

"Really? Why?" Tony knew of Harry and Ginny's old relationship.

"To comfort me, and also catch up, it had been a few years since I saw her." Tony nodded again and he walked both of them over to a couch somewhere on the other side of the lab, "I also got an e-mail from Hermione."

"Really? What did it say?"

"Just that she wanted to get in contact with me, she had to have someone fix her laptop to run on her magic, she also sent me a photo of her kids." He pulled the iPad out from his bag that was resting next to the couch and handed it to him.

"Cute... kind of." Harry smacked him, both hurting Tony and himself because he whacked the arc reactor, "What?"

"Rude, their just babies, they'll get cuter."

"Good, I'm not fond of babies." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron's still a jerk, though."

"Good for him, he can die alone." Tony said, "He's an ass for leaving you when you needed him most, he can die in a hole for all I care." He set the iPad down on the coffee table in front of him and kissed Harry, "God I missed you."

"I missed you too." The kiss turned into a full blown make out session on the couch ten seconds later.

_"Sir-"_

"Not now, JARVIS."

_"Obediah's here."_

"Don't care." Soon a loud horn sounded throughout the lab, "OW!" Tony and Harry covered their ears.

_"Just go to see him, he's back from a meeting!"_ JARVIS said.

"Wow, someone's ticked." Tony said, they both sat up and Tony stood up after, helping Harry up, "Ah, before we go." He walked over to a drawer and pulled out Harry's back-up phone and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Harry kissed him before walking over to the stairs and heading up to the first floor. They saw Obediah at the piano, playing .

"How'd it go?" Asked Tony, they both looked at the pizza box on the table, "That bad, huh?"

"Just because I brought back pizza from New York, doesn't mean it went bad."

"Really?" Asked Harry, who took a slice, "Because it seems bad when it's pepperoni pizza, usually you bring cheese." Harry said as he bit into a slice. Soon Tony and Obediah were talking about the meeting. This lead to Tony's tiny blunder about responsibility and how it was good for him- the company! Harry laughed at how uncomfortable Tony looked until he felt a vibration in his pocket, and his ringtone _Thunderstruck _came through. He looked at the i.d., a private caller, and kissed Tony on the cheek and getting up to talk in private. He flipped his phone open, "Hello?" All he heard was the conversation in the living room, "Tony, you butt-dialed me again!"

"What?" he heard some rustling and a loud, "Oops, sorry!" Before the dial tone was heard. He walked back over and saw Tony walking back down to the basement with three slices of pizza. Harry waved to the others and followed him.

* * *

><p>"How does a touch screen butt dial?" Sam asked as she and Harry walked into school the next day to help Harry clean the rest of the classroom.<p>

"I have no idea. Tony explained it to me once, but it went in one ear and out the other." He unlocked his door and went inside, seeing that everything was clean, not a thing out of place. On his desk was a note. He picked it up and read it out loud,

_"Harry,_

_I hope this cheers you up and lets you get out of work faster, if not, sorry you have to waste time! I have a lot to make up for._

_Tony"_

"Awww!" Sam covered her mouth with her hand to hold in a squeal, "That was so sweet of him!" Harry nodded, thinking of the last part of the note. Over the years, Tony hadn't always been... faithful to Harry.

One time he was drunk, so Harry put it up there with the alcoholism, which Tony suffered from until a year before he met Harry. He still had relapses though, and this was one of them. He just couldn't resist a pretty face, _"Among other things."_ Harry had told him when Tony tried explaining himself (Still drunk). Harry then cut all ties from Tony and started teaching at the school he was at now. That happened again off and on a few times, but over the years, (after getting engaged a few months into the relationship and just spending the last few years engaged) Tony turned away from the drinks and women. He was still convinced that he needed to make it up to Harry for all the times he was an ass.

"Well, since we don't have to clean, you want to go get a sandwich or something in the lounge?" Sam asked.

"Sure, let's go." Harry put the note in his pocket and re-adjusted his bag on his shoulders. As they entered the lounge, he saw the principle and the vice principle talking about plans for next year, so into the conversation that they didn't hear the others come in, "Hello." The two looked up.

The principle smiled, "Good morning Mrs. Watson, Mr. Potter."

"Good morning." Said the vice principle, then went back to their conversation. Harry rolled his eyes and went to the fridge, grabbing one of the ham sandwiches and a drink before walking back to the door. He unwrapped the sandwich as he walked through the hall way, Sam following quickly with her lunch. They ate in her office in comfortable silence before saying good bye and leaving the school.

Harry's bike pulled into the garage and heard a loud, "YEEOOW!" Harry quickly turned off his bike and ran over just as Tony was sitting up, and Pepper's arm covered in... something, he was still a little far away and couldn't tell what they were talking about, until he noticed Tony's arc reactor was in her hands.

"You don't want to keep it?"

"Pepper, I may be many things, but nostalgic is not one of them."

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"That will be all Ms. Potts." He turned around and saw Harry running over to them, he smiled.

"What happened? I come in from work and I hear you scream."

"Yell." Tony corrected, "and I just asked Pepper to change my old reactor with a new one." He kissed Harry before grabbing a shirt off his desk, "Why are you home so early?"

"Well someone thought it would be sweet of them to clean my classroom."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, where's Rhodey?" Tony frowned, "I'm kidding, I saw your note, that was very sweet of you." Harry kissed Tony's cheek and Tony wrapped his arm around his waist and they walked over to the elevator while Pepper took the stairs back up. Harry felt Tony ram him into the elevator wall and started kissing his neck. Harry pushed him away, "No!"

"But-"

"No, later!" When the doors opened Harry smacked Tony's head as he walked out.

"Ouch! Still mad about me not telling you?"

"I never said I had forgiven you." Harry replied as he walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink, "Want anything Tony?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"Is there beer?" Harry stared at him over the fridge door, eyebrow raised, "What?"

"Remember the last time you had alcohol?"

"No."

"Exactly." Harry took out a water bottle and a can of beer and tossed the latter to Tony, "Only one" Tony rolled his eyes, but opened it anyway. They both walked over to the couch and sat down, Harry leaning into Tony. An gray owl flew through the window, both men not moving, both used to it. The owl dropped a letter in Harry's lap and settled on the coffee table, "Thank you, Ferrum."

"I can never understand why you named him, Iron."

"His feathers look like the metal, you idiot." Tony rolled his eyes but let the owl fly onto his arm as Harry read the letter. He growled and tore up the letter, he put his face into his hands_._

"Who wrote to you?" Tony asked.

"The ministry asking me to go to their annual party." Tony smirked and asked Ferrum to get paper and a pen. He quickly wrote a reply and tied it to Ferrum's leg, "There's the reply, GO!" Ferrum flew back out the window as Harry looked up.

"You didn't."

"Well..."

"TONY!" He slammed his hands down on his legs and stood up, "Why did you do that?" He walked away from the couch, "Now there's going to be this giant fanfare, 'Oh our savior has returned! The hero of the wizarding world is coming home!' They don't CARE about me! They left me in a neglected environment, when I didn't do what they wanted, they tossed me away like a broken wand!" He crossed his arms, "I've told you this."

"I know, but don't you want to show off your fiance? Make them jealous?" Harry sighed and felt arms wrap around his waist, "Did you notice the date?"

"Yeah, it's the date we were SUPPOSED to be bonded." Harry growled.

"Well, I'm suffering from PTSD as Obie said, but everyone won't care that we're going to a party." Tony said, "You can even introduce me to Hermione if she will be there." He turned Harry around and kissed his forehead, "Everything will be fine."

"The party is in TWO DAYS, who can get ready in two days?"

"We can get ready in two days." Tony said, smirking.

Harry groaned and said, "Fine."

"Great!" Tony kissed him again, "Don't worry, if it's bad we can leave early." Harry nodded.

"OK, we only stay for a maybe an hour max-

"Max?"

"Fine, minimum, then if things are still bad we can leave."

"As long as no one needs me for a few days-"

"Tony for our 1 year anniversary you took me out for a month vacation, a MONTH, and your company was getting ready for a new software system!"

"At least it was after the school year." Harry rolled his eyes, "Let's go get some dinner, I know a great Italian place a few minutes from here."

* * *

><p><strong>*... Well wouldn't you be mad if the love of your life just RANDOMLY comes home without your knowledge? I would think so!<strong>

**Do you know how hard it is to write a story based off a movie when you have no access to said movie? Pretty hard! Most of this was written away from home, so I had no movie, and then try finding quotes that would help get your story flowing but IMDB SUCKS when it comes to quoting the full movie. After the arc reactor scene when they change the two, I had to make sure my thoughts were correct!(Which I think they aren't)**

**Thank you to Rokkis for telling me all my things in the middle of the story were annoying as crud and disrupting the flow of the story, I shall remedy this and if you see any in the story, tell me and I'll try to fix them! The first two chapters, sorry, I'm not fixing, 1) I'm a LAZY author and 2) They're already out, so I'm not worried, if there are major typos and stuff in a chapter, yes I will go in and change them.**

**I'll end it there, otherwise we'll be here all day. I think this is a good place to stop anyway, I have homework to do, and if you are reading this on a mobile device, your eyes are probably cross-eyed if this is your fifteenth fic you're reading! (Happens to me ALL the TIME) So see you next time, I hope you like it! Is it too domestic, should I go with the movie or should I keep doing what I'm doing? Review please and tell me your thoughts!**

**Again sorry for the GIANT authors notes at the beginning and end of this thing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm glad with all the feedback I got from the last chapter! Seriously, thank you! I'm sorry I didn't get back at all and I got writer's block, and I also had school, I had a lab exam and a midterm and roots for grammar and GAHH! It was study study study and I also got distracted by X-Men First Class fan fics (Especially Erik/Charles stories :P) BUT I finally got back on track, hopefully the Avengers kicks my muse back up if I don't update for a while, I might watch a few Marvel movies to get my muse up, maybe Harry Potter 3... I don't know! I'm sorry you guys had to wait, I still have to edit chapters (If anybody wants to be my BETA and help out with that, that would be GREAT! I'm really busy with school ending for break soon and projects are popping up out of nowhere!)**

**I also got a new laptop so I can save this story on an actual document and not my iPod and not worry about my parents looking over my shoulder! :D**

**Anyway, ONTO THE STORY! Again, sorry for the wait!**

* * *

><p>Tony parked the car in front of an Italian restaurant he talkted about, and helped Harry out of the car.<p>

"I hope you're hungry, Harry, because this place has small servings this big." Tony held his hands up at 36 inches apart, making Harry giggle at his exxageration, "I'm not kidding."

"Tony..."

"OK, I may have exaggerated a little... they're two feet wide." Tony held the door open for Harry, but two people left first, one was bald and in a wheel chair and the other was wearing a black turtleneck with gray hair. Harry and Tony smiled at the two and quickly went inside.

"What was Charles Xavier doing here?" Tony asked, looking back out the window on the door.

"No clue, now please move your butt, we're already late and we're only five minutes from home!" Harry grabbed Tony's tie and dragged him inside the restaurant. A tall man with black hair and laugh lines looked up from the desk and smiled,

"Tony! Ah, Welcome back!" The owner had a thick Italian accent, he hugged Tony and cracked his back while doing so.

"Aldo, I'd like you to meet Harry, my fiance." Tony said, taking Harry by the hand and moving him closer to Aldo.

"It's nice to meet you, Aldo." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Ah, Harry, wonderful to meet you!" He gave Harry a hug as well, when he put Harry down, Harry discretely rubbed his ribs, "Come, I have your table all set up for you!" He led them over to a booth in the back set up for the date.

"Thanks Aldo." Tony said.

"Victor will be your waiter, and congratulations Tony!" He gave Tony a pat on the back (Although it was more like a whack) Harry laughed as he put his jacket on the hook next to the booth and sat down. Tony sat down across from him and smiled at his fiance.

"Tony, you really know how to show a man a good time."

"Only you." Harry smiled and looked up as someone walked over to their table.

"Hi, my name is Victor, I'll be your waiter for this evening, may I get you something to drink?"

"Can we get a bottle of your best red wine and two glasses of water?" Tony asked.

"Sure, any appetizers to start you off?"

"The usual bread and olive oil."

"Coming right up." Victor smiled at them and left. Tony smiled at Harry, who smiled back slightly, he felt a little out of place in this fancy restaurant, coming from a muggle background, a neglected background no less, and living with the Weasleys who didn't have a lot.

"Something on your mind love?" Asked Tony, who took Harry's hand that was on the table and giving his knuckles a kiss.

"Just a little... out of place." Tony nodded and gave his hand another kiss before setting their joined hands on the table, thumb running circles on the skin. Tony understood his background; he didn't live a poor life, if anything he always lived life on the edge. He just didn't get any attention from his parents as much as he would have liked.

"Here you go." Victor came back and set the bread on the table and poured olive oil into the dish that was already on the table and set down a bowl of parmesan cheese, "Your drinks will be here soon, I can't get them for you, underage."

"That's all right, thank you Victor." Harry said, smiling at him. Victor smiled back a little.

"I'll be right back with your water though." He turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen, almost bumping into someone who was trying to get through the door as well. He came back in a minute later with their water in his hands, "Here you go." He set them down on the table and said, "Ethan will be here with your wine soon, he had to go get another bottle from the cellar, someone else took yours out of his hands."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"TONY!" Harry looked up and saw a gentlemen with glasses, and blonde hair.

"Harry, I'd hate for you to meet this man, Justin Hammer."

"Hello." Harry nodded in Justin's direction.

"Hammer, this is my fiance, Harry Potter." Justin shook Harry's hand but held on a little longer than necessary. Harry pulled his hand out and wiped his hands on his napkin.

"Here's your wine, " Ethan walked over and set a new bottle onto the table, and set the glasses down, "Would you like to try it?"

"Yes." Tony grabbed a glass and held it steady while Ethan poured some wine into the glass. Tony smelled the wine before taking a sip, he waited a few seconds before nodding, "It's good, want to try it Harry?"

"Sure." Harry's arm twitched but then Tony leaned over the table and kissed Harry. He pulled back after a few seconds and Harry licked his lips, "Good." He was blushing almost as red as the wine.

"It's most definitely fine." Tony took the bottle and poured some into Harry's glass and poured some more into his, "We'll keep the bottle." Ethan nodded and left the table, Justin still standing there, "Need something Hammer?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I got the Weapons contract with the US army."

"I don't care, I'm out of that business." Tony said, taking Harry's hand and smiling at him. Harry smiled back and waved his hand like there was a bug in the air. Justin stood there for a second before leaving. Harry chuckled, "Weak-minded." Tony's smile got wider.

"I love it when you use your magic. Why don't you do it more often?" Tony asked as he used his one hand to add pepper, salt, and the cheese to the olive oil.*

"I grew up with magic-hating muggles, Tony, you do the math." Harry said, taking a sip of wine. Tony just nodded and rubbed circles onto Harry's skin with his thumb. They stayed quiet for another minute, both of them munching on the bread and olive oil when they got hungry. Victor came running over after five minutes with a tray of food, "Tony you didn't..."

"Yes."

"You ordered before we got here?"

"I have things planned for later!" Tony said, "I didn't want to waste time!"

"You're an idiot." Harry said chuckling as Victor put the giant plate of pasta between them, "Ravioli?"

"And spaghetti." Victor said, putting 2 individual plates down, "You're lucky Tony didn't get every single pasta, we'd be here all night." He put the tray under his arm, "Enjoy you two."

"Thanks Victor." Tony said, "Ok, you want to go first?"

"Yes, knowing you, Tony, you'd take three-fourths of the plate." Harry took some pasta from both plates and added some parmesan cheese to his portion.

"And knowing you," Tony took the spoon away from Harry, "You'll eat all the cheese." They both laughed and Tony filled his plate up with pasta. They fell into a comfortable silence, just happy to be with each other again. After dinner, Tony paid for the meal and took Harry for a walk around a park not too far from the restaurant. Harry felt Tony's arm wrap around his waist and he leaned into Tony, wrapping his arm around his waist as well. He felt Tony's lips on his head as they walked. It was a quiet night, not many people were out, though they could hear the distinct sound of a camera shutter. Harry sighed in frustration.

"We will never get any privacy, will we?" Tony chuckled and kissed Harry's temple.

"Sorry, love, but I'm afraid that's what happens when you date a billionaire like myself." Tony smirked at Harry, who made a , "HA" sound, before pushing Tony into the bushes with a laugh and ran away into the park. Tony got up and laughed, "Get back here!"

"No thanks!" Harry laughed and heard Tony chasing behind him. They played chase for a bit before Tony tackled him into the ground, getting grass stains all over their clothes. They continued laughing for a few minutes before just laying down on the grass looking up at the sky, just relaxing.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Who's Hermione?" Harry sighed and rested his head on Tony's chest, casting a shield to keep the paparazzi from hearing his story.

"She's my best friend from my Hogwarts. She was the smartest witch in class, and possibly the entire school. She is working on a few text books I believe and also trying to raise her children, Rose and Hugo. Anyway, she married my other friend, Ron, who I am starting to wonder why I even became friends with. . . " Harry blew some of his hair out of his face, he needed a haircut, " He has a temper that matches the red-head stereotype."

"I think all red-heads have that temper."

"Pepper does not have a temper." Harry said, smacking Tony's shoulder.

"Have you even been _around her_ during that time of the month? Sorry but I don't want a stiletto up my ass." Tony said. Harry laughed and sat up, starting to regret that chase earlier, Tony sat up with a groan and stretched, "Damn, we're getting old."

"Late twenties and early thirties are not old.*" Harry said, brushing some grass off his clothes, "Tony, turn around, I think you have some grass on your back,"

"What?" Tony turned around.

"No, no, looking good." Harry said, smirking.

"Horny boy."

"_I'm _horny?" Harry asked, pointing to himself, "Who tried to-" Tony kissed Harry to stop his words.

"I'm sorry, _we're _both horny. Now let's go home, I need a hot shower." Harry nodded and Tony walked with him back over to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seems short, I have homework, and I got accepted into college (or university depending on where you live) which means I have to chose what items I need to pack that absolutely need to go! I also have homework that I need to get done, so that's another reason why this thing is so small :( We had a little shout out to the X-Men at the beginning and Iron Man 2 with Hammer, that will be the only time you see him (until the sequel anyway, but that's not for a while ;) )<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and enjoy spring break if it's coming up for you! Spring (or Fall if you are below the equator) has come, and man is it HOT up here! It's usually cold and/or snowy right now! Oh and my birthday is this sunday, I turn 18! So wish me a happy birthday if you want to, and I will see you next time!**

**OH, and vote for my next story line in my poll! Winner will be announced next chapter (Which means you have plenty of time to vote since I usually write till chapter 3 then suddenly slow down!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry for the wait, started a new story and I don't know how it will be fixed yet, I might scrap it but people seem to think the idea is cool, I do to, I just can't write and explain! :p and I ALSO don't like giving out full details, I don't spoon feed my readers or hold their hand, some stories, like the Robert Langdon series by Dan Brown, don't give readers everything. "But Wolf," you may ask, "Those are MYSTERY BOOKS! They're not supposed to give things away!" And you're right, but I love that style of writing, and I think there's always mystery in my work :P**

**OR**

**I'm just lazy :P (I'd like to think it was the former :D)**

**And sorry for the wait again, school FINALLY ENDED so I CAN WRITE AGAIN! I saw the Avengers so that put Tony and Harry back in my head, SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

**And by now if you think I own these two YOU'RE NUTS!**

**Also, ANY INSPIRATION WHATSOEVER HELPS A LOT! Fan art, other fics, video footage of Robert Downey Jr. being himself(Tony Stark and RDJ are one in the same!), general Iron Man or Harry Potter fan art would be FANTASTIC! It helps!**

**And I gotta stop going away for long periods of tiem, what's this new "Image Manager?" I read that we can add COVERS to our fanfictions? Sounds cool :D I can use my photo-manip skills now XD**

* * *

><p>After Tony's shower both men went downstairs into the basement for late night tinkering with a project. Why would a grown man after taking a shower go downstairs to work on something that ran on motor oil and grease, Harry will never know. But Tony did not go over to the hotrod; he went over to one of his desks, "Harry I need to show you something." He pressed a few buttons and Harry saw that there was a rather crude suit spinning in the Stark holographic imaging that Tony had created last year.*<p>

"What is that?" Harry asked, seeing Tony take some things off and throwing them into the virtual garbage. Tony told JARVIS to save it to a personal file.

"I don't want this falling into the wrong hands." Harry saw Tony take one more thing off and flick it to start it spinning.

"Will you tell me what this is or are you going to keep staring at it?" Harry asked, leaning on the table with his hip, arms crossed.

"This, get over here," Tony pulled Harry over, "Is how I got out of Afghanistan." Harry looked up, then back, then back up.

"I know you're smart, love, but really?" Harry pointed, "How did you even move in all of that? It must have weighed a hundred pounds at _least_!" Tony nodded against Harry's head.

"It did, but I had this," He tapped his arc-reactor," to help with the load." Harry turned around and poked the glass.

"What if this shatters?"

"It's Stark-made. It won't break!" Harry sighed and rested his head on Tony's chest, head slamming into the arc reactor.

"Ow!" Tony started laughing and kissed his forehead, a mark forming. Harry put a hand to his forehead and tried to rub the mark away.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Tony smirked. Harry elbowed him in the gut and turned around, looking at the suit again.

"Don't tell me you're going to rebuild this?" He asked, pointing at it.

"You read my mind!" Tony said, kissing the back of Harry's head, and then ruffling his hair, "And you're going to help!"

"What? Tony do you NOT remember what happens when magic gets near technology that hasn't been around me? Remember JARVIS my first week here?"

"Oh yeah..." Tony shuddered, "Good thing I removed that function from him."

"Did you?" Harry asked.

_"He did."_ JARVIS answered.

"Good." Harry walked over to a fridge and opened it up, grabbing a cold beer from the shelf, "Tony, want a beer?"

"Read my mind." He handed Tony the drink then reached for a coca-cola.

"How many beers did you have today?"

"Uhh… 4?"

"Tony-"

"I know, I know, I'm trying babe, I really am." Harry felt Tony kiss the side of his head.

"I just don't want you to relapse!" Harry said.

"I'm not going to relapse babe." Tony kissed Harry on the lips, "I promise."

"You mean it?"

"Till my heart stops beating." Harry's eyebrows shot up, "Which won't happen for another fifty life-times."

"I hope not, you have to keep up with me, wizards live long lives."

"Good, 'cause I intend to live until we're both old and in a nursing home." Harry laughed and hugged Tony, before pulling him over to the elevator to go back upstairs to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

"TONY!" Harry yelled as he ran past Pepper, in his boxers, then turned around, "Pepper, have you seen Tony?"

"He's in his garage." She said, not looking up from her tablet.

"Thank you!" Harry turned around and ran down the stairs, slipping because of the white socks on his feet. He fell a few steps but caught himself.

"Careful!" Pepper yelled after him.

"Thank you!" Harry yelled back, he opened the door and ran in, seeing Tony drawing on a hologram, "Tony, give me back my sweater."

"I thought it was mine?" Tony said smirking, giving him the MIT sweater in his lap.

"You bought it when you were my size in Sophomore year of college." Harry put it on has he said this, "What are you designing?"

"A new suit." He threw a few things in the trash before adding another piece. Tony grunted and threw the whole thing in the trash before starting again with the giant suit he escaped in, "It's not coming together like I thought."

"Don't worry." Harry kissed Tony's cheek, "It'll come to you." Harry looked at the calendar and his eyes widend, "SHIT!" He yanked Tony off the chair and started pushing him up the stairs.

"What?" Tony asked.

"That damn party you said 'yes' too! It's TODAY!"

"What?" Tony asked, disbelief in his voice.

"TONY! It's in EUROPE!"

"OH SHIT!" They both ran up the stairs to the room, "Pepper, cancel everything today!"

"Why?"

"Tony invited us to a party in Europe, and he stupidly forgot that Europe is SIX HOURS AHEAD!" Harry slapped Tony on the back of the head before rushing up the stairs, "Send Ferrum to Hermione and say we might be late!" Tony slid to a stop and whistled for Ferrum. The owl flew to his arm then flew over to Pepper.

"I'll write the response." Pepper said, writing already.

"Thanks Pep." Tony kissed her cheek then ran upstairs, earning another smack, "Ow!"

"No kissing the PA Tony." Harry said jokingly, knowing Tony's personality.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Tony was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, adjusting his shirt, suit jacket and tie on the bed, sleeves rolled up.<p>

"Sure you don't want to wear dress robes Tony?" Harry said from the closet.

"And risk looking like an idiot? No thank you babe!" Tony put a tiny bit of hair gel into his hands and ran his hands through his hair, styling it.

"How do I look?" Tony turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway to the gigantic bathroom, wearing his dress robes.

"Weird, you look like Grandma Stark's curtains." He said, remembering the brown curtains from his childhood.

"I haven't worn something like this in years." Harry said, fingering the fabric on his sleeve.

"Then change into the new suit I got ya." Tony said, washing his hands.

"But I'm a wizard, I shou-"

"When have you ever given a damn how you look to others?" Tony interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that much recently." Harry said.

"Then change, wear that new suit, with the shirt that brings out your eyes." Tony dried off his hands and pushed him back into the closet, "Don't worry babe." He turned Harry around and kissed him. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. Tony broke the kiss and rested his head on his fiance's, "Everything will work out fine, OK?" Harry nodded and gave him a peck on the lips before letting go and turning around. Tony turned around and grabbed his tie from the bed and wrapped it around his neck, tying it and adjusting it in the glass that overlooked the ocean.

_"Ten minutes until you have to leave."_

"Thank you JARVIS." Tony said, grabbing his jacket and putting his arms through it as Harry came out of the closet, putting a pin on his lapel. He had a dark grey-almost black suit with a white shirt on, and a green tie. The pin on the lapel represented him as the head of his house, Potter, "You look incredible."

Harry blushed, "You don't look so bad yourself." Tony had on a medium gray suit with subtle striping if the light hit it just right and a yellow cloth in the breast pocket, a white striped shirt, and a yellow and blue striped tie.

_"Five minutes."_

"Thank you JARVIS." Tony adjusted Harry's tie and put a green square of cloth into his pocket.

"I look like a Slythrin supporter." Harry said.

"You look like Harry."

"Ron is going to kill me, and the pre-"

"I. Don't. Care." Tony said, "My _fiance_ looks completely fuck-able in this suit, and I want to show you off, and you _have_ to show me off. I mean, come on, I'm Tony Stark." He said, joking at the last part._  
><em>

Harry rolled his eyes, "If the press starts bad-mouthing me, you're to blame." Harry said as he took a port key from Ferrum, who had returned from the US Ministry with the approved port-key for international travel, "Wrap your arms around me."

"Oh yuck." Tony wrapped his arms around Harry, "I hate port-keys."

"You and me both." Harry said, "Thestral." Tony grunted at the pull behind his navel.

They were gone.

* * *

><p>When they appeared at the proper spot for port-key travelers, Harry leaned forward in Tony's arms and groaned, "Let me go." Tony gently let him down and rubbed his back as Harry sat down and kept his head between his knees, "I hate those things."<p>

"Me too." Tony said.

"Has anyone recognized us?" Harry asked.

"They're all lookin' at us." Tony said, smirking. Harry groaned again and stood up, with the help of Tony. Tony brushed the dirt off their suits, and Harry showed him the way to the party, the CEO looking at all the magic stuff happening around him, "Weird, and yet, cool." Harry smiled at Tony before walking to a few aurors guarding the doors to the party. Harry walked up and gave them the port-key, which Tony noticed, was the same as others that were in a pile next to them, an obvious means of knowing who got in.

"Names?" Said an auror in a gruff voice.

"Harry Potter and Anthony Stark." Harry told them.

"You may enter." The doors opened and Harry hooked arms with Tony before walking in.

The buzzing room fell silent.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like this! I have to remember I have to write XD I usually try to aim for around 2000 words, and this is... close, 1,750 or something around that :P I checked ;) Now I hope you review, and subscribe to my story! Some things may seem weird, because I had an email from a beta, but I LOST IT! I feel really bad, so if you e-mailed me, please send me another? Thank you, I'm very sorry I lost it I feel bad!<strong>

**ANYWAY, I have the results of the poll! Remember? When I updated this story next, the poll ends? WELL IT'S ENDED!**

**Now the results are...**

**Tony Stark/Steve Rogers(Captain America): No MPREG by ONE VOTE! Wow, a lot of people really like this paring, myself included XD No Mpreg though... well we already got MOTH, which is a masterpiece anyway :D So I think I can do this, I just watched Captain America: The First Avenger, so I have him in my brain a little bit. Next poll though will be either TOTALLY DIFFERENT, or something that goes along with the results of the last poll, don't know yet. **

** Also, please, make FAN ART of ANY of my stories, and please show me :D I'd love to see it :D Even if it's just stick people, or chibi, or a fully colored and shaded smut picture with mood lighting of Tony and Harry, I'd love to see it, and I'd post it on my profile to links to them so everyone can see the glory that is your art and love for my stories :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, check out my other stories, and I'll see you all later! Take care, and ENJOY SUMMER BREAK FOR THOSE WHO HAVE IT :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well... Let's get this show on the road! Sorry for the long wait, I started college, Graphic Communication major, also have been having MAJOR computer problems and I haven't been able to give people updates! I feel so horrible and I wish this chapter was long enough for you guys to enjoy for hours... well I'll let you decide :D**

**I have a new computer, it is a Lenovo with Windows 8... Yeah it's working so far, kind of weird though, and I have to get used to this keyboard (kind of has a feel like a mac keyboard I use in my classes.)**

**Sorry for any spelling issues or grammar issues, or words that are spelled how they sound, I think I'm either forming a habit, getting dyslexic, or my dyspraxia is going crazy.**

* * *

><p>Harry's palms started to sweat, his heart raced. Butterflies were in his stomach. This was one of the reasons why he <em>never<em> liked public outings.

Everyone _stares_. Tony was used to it though, loving to be in the center of attention. He smiled and continued walking with Harry, nodding at people as they past.

"See? Not so bad, people aren't running all over trying to get to you." Tony joked, moving his head over to Harry's and laying a kiss above his ear.

"Doesn't mean they won't turn on me in a matter of seconds." Harry mumbled. Tony sighed and pulled him closer.

"Times change, Harry. Maybe the Wizarding World is different now." Harry just nodded and walked over to a random table, glad that they didn't have arranged seating. He sat down and sighed, rubbing his hands over his legs, "Jeeze, will you calm down?" Tony moved his chair over next to Harry's and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "You're acting like they're going to eat you!" He then looked up and noticed people were still staring, "If you have anything better to do than besides staring at us like we're from the circus, please start doing it."

The talking started up again, but they were mostly left alone.

"Is there a waiter or anything like that here?" Tony asked.

"Not usually, but-" A pop sound was heard and a house elf was standing next to the table.

"What can Dipsey get you?" The little house elf asked. He was wearing a ministry uniform, just a fancy piece of cloth with the Ministry symbol on it.

"Hello Dipsey, can we get two glasses of wine and a plate of tomatoes and mozzarella to start?" Harry asked, Tony just looking on with a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir, they will be here soon." Dipsey nodded, ears flopping a little before he disappeared.

"How long before-" Tony was interrupted by another small pop and the food and drink were on the table, "Never mind then." Harry chuckled and picked up his wine and held it out to him, "Thank you." They clinked glasses before Tony moved his chair so they could sit comfortably and eat their food.

* * *

><p>After eating, music was playing and there were people on the dance floor. Tony pulled Harry up from his dessert and over to slow dance with the others.<p>

"People are staring..." Harry murmured.

"Let them. Let them stare and talk, but at the end of this we will be back home where you'll be a beloved teacher and I a famous Ex-Weapons Manufacturer." Tony smirked and kissed Harry's forehead, flashes coming, "We'll be fine." Harry smiled as the music ended, everyone clapping politely. Tony took Harry's hand and started walking back to the doors they entered. The wizaridng police nodded and they nodded back before they reached the Floo.

"Harry? Is that you?" The couple looked at each other confused before turning around, seeing a woman with bushy brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail.

"Hermione?" Harry smiled and let go of Tony's hand and ran over to her, picking her up and spinning her around in a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good, Harry!" She laughed and he set her down and hugged her again, "What brings you here?"

"Tony accepted the invite." He said, jabbing a thumb in Tony's direction, who had started walking over.

"Hey, I only did to get you out of the house." He reached over and pulled Hermione's hand up for a kiss, "Tony Stark."

"Hermione Weasley. A pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Star-"

"Call me Tony, Ms. Weasley. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." Tony smirked.

"Then call me Hermione. I hope Harry hasn't given you any trouble?" She smiled sweetly.

"He's been horrible." Tony smiled and yelped as Harry jabbed him in the rib with his elbow, "We're teasing! Ouch!"

"You two are horrible." Harry laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Good thing this didn't end on a cliffy like last time. I'm sorry for the late and very tiny update, I'm such a TERRIBLE AUTHOR! *runs around* I MEAN WHO LEAVES AND DOES NOT UPDATE FOR A REALLY REALLY LONG TIME?! Gosh.<strong>

**Well, I'm glad to give you guys SOMETHING! Please read, review, and click the subscribe button if you enjoyed (Watched too much Pewdiepie ) Hope to see you soon :D**


	7. WHY MUST I POST AUTHOR'S NOTES?

***falls in from nowhere* WHOA HELLO WHAT?! *Sees many angry watchers* Oh uh... hello :) This is InteligentWolf here and my first order of business for this meeting is...**

_**THESE STORIES ARE NOT ABANDONED IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.** _

**THIS IS ABOUT IRON LOVE,**

I have been very busy with school and stuff and I've been under a lot of stress lately and a HUGE amount of writer's block BUT I have recently watched Iron Man 3 and MAN DID HARRY AND TONY JUST SLAP ME IN THE FACE! Iron Man 3 really opened my eyes to how MUCH I love this pairing, and you guys, and I REALLY want to get through this story, the sequel (I am planning on doing Iron Man 2 :D) maybe Avengers but I might skip that because Avengers seems too big of a movie for me to cover SO skipping that (maybe have a few one shots) and going straight to Iron Man 3 which is my favorite out of all of the Iron Man movies, it really shows Tony in a whole knew light and I was looking through these and Harry was just taking Pepper's place in some scenes and I was screaming in my head, "I NEED TO FINISH IRON LOVE NOW" but I can't because I can't find the Iron Man movie to go through, unless I do Harry's POV and have him teach and stuff... I'll figure it out :)

**THIS IS ABOUT MUTANT OR WIZARD**

Anyway I just wanted to give you guys an update, and if you also read "Mutant or Wizard" that story is on hold for a little while because I am re-writing it. As much as I love the reviews that say it's awesome, in my mind it's not my best work, not to mention I think I was writing that early in the morning most days. I will get to re-writing it soon, but I probably won't unless I get a huge smack in the face like Iron Man 3 gave me. Days of Future Past may do that because it will have the older Magneto and Professor X but at the same time I may be moving in a totally new direction with FanFiction by the time the movie comes out.

SO THAT IS ALL, I hope you all are doing well :) again I am sorry I have hit a wall with my writing and I hope you all understand :) I'll see you all later!


End file.
